


Reconciliation

by Clockworkpulse



Series: Better to have loved and lost [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fudges with the timeline a little bit, M/M, Mention of Claire Temple, Reconciliation, Sleepy Cuddles, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkpulse/pseuds/Clockworkpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Loved and Lost]</p><p>Matt gets seriously injured during a night of vigilantism. While he's recovering he and Foggy have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> After I gave it some thought, some ideas popped into my head and so Loved and Lost has earned itself a sequel.

Strong friendships always had a way of building themselves back up. The cracks slowly being filled and repaired and the pieces coming together once again. Matt and Foggy’s relationship was no different.

After the initial shock of discovering his best friend and former boyfriend was the man in the black mask who was running around Hell’s Kitchen at night, their friendship had gone to shit to say the least. But it was something they had worked on to build back up shortly before the downfall of Fisk. The repair went into full force after Fisk was apprehended.

Things were pretty good now, actually. No tension in the office between them. Not for the most part anyway. Karen felt like when there was, she was missing something and that just drove her crazy because it felt important. But at this point she didn’t bother asking, figuring it was just something left over from their big fallout which they wouldn’t tell her about anyway. Karen just knew it would blow over soon though.

“Morning, Karen.”

“Morning, Foggy,” she greeted with a smile. Foggy returned it before glancing towards Matt’s office to find it empty. He frowned then.

“Where’s Matt?”

“He called a little earlier to say he wouldn’t be coming in today. Apparently he fell down some stairs and hurt his leg. He insisted it was nothing major but that he couldn’t move around much,” Karen explained. “Maybe he should get a dog.”

Foggy knew that Matt’s ‘accidents’ really meant that he had gotten his ass beat so bad during his time masquerading around as Daredevil. Bullshit falling down a flight of stairs.

“Karen, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To check on Matt. He tends to downplay his injuries.”

“Alright. I’ll hold down the fort until then. Tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

“Will do.”

~

Matt found himself in pretty much the same position and articles of clothing he had worn the morning after Foggy found out he was the man in the black mask. He really was glad that his and Foggy’s relationship was back on the up and up after that. That hadn’t been the best day for him or Foggy.

He was just dozing off on the couch when the door to his apartment was opened and all his senses immediately picked up every little detail about whoever had entered to let him know it was Foggy.

“Most people knock.”

“I do knock. Just not today,” Foggy answered as he entered the living room and headed over to where Matt was laying down on the couch. “Jesus, Matt, you look like shit.”

“You’re the second person to tell me that in twelve hours.”

“Claire?”

“Yeah,” Matt responded. “Definitely didn’t patch _myself_ up.”

“You’re going to end up getting yourself killed one of these days. I thought that suit was supposed to protect you better.”

“It was. That blade from last night cut through the suit like it was made out of some flimsy fabric. Have to get it fixed. Made stronger if that’s possible.”

“Think you can hold off from fighting crime as Daredevil until then?”

“You know I can’t, Foggy.”

“No, of course you can’t. Because you’re too damn stubborn.” Matt just smiled. “Do you want coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

~

They sat in silence for several minutes as they drank their coffee. Turned out one of Matt’s legs was pretty messed up and he had difficulty getting into a seated position because of it. (Foggy made him take some of the pain medication Claire had left with Matt).

When he was done with his coffee, Matt laid back down on the couch like he had been before. Apparently it took some pressure off his injured leg.

“I was thinking about something,” Matt said, finally speaking up.

“What’s that? About how stupid you are for getting yourself nearly killed all the time?”

“No,” Matt laughed, “But I’ll think about that later. Promise. I’ve been thinking for awhile about how we used to be in college. Not friends. I mean the first year. When we were together.”

Matt could hear Foggy shift in his seat as if he were sitting up straighter. He had grabbed the others attention.

“What about it?”

“I miss it.” Foggy remained quiet. “I told you I couldn’t protect you back then and now you know that’s not true.”

“We talked about this already.”

“We didn’t talk exclusively about our relationship though. We glossed over it,” Matt said. “I never wanted to break up with you, Foggy. I swear. I really did want to protect you though. Still do. I always will.”

“I can handle myself, Matt. I just got beat up that one time. It happens.”

“But I didn’t have to let it happen, Foggy. I could have stopped it and I didn’t. I nearly did but…”

“The cops came,” Foggy finished.

“Yeah.” Matt had no idea why after all this time he was bringing this up. Maybe it was the beat down he received the night before that rattled his brain or the pain meds Claire had given him and Foggy finally insisted he take were starting to work and effectively loosening his tongue, or both. Either way, this was getting out.

“I do miss you, Foggy.”

“I miss you too, Matt. I feel a ‘but’ coming though.”

“But I’m afraid if we get back together, if you want to get back together, that you’ll be hurt. Worse than the time we were in college. Hurt by people I’m trying to bring down. Maybe somebody similar to Fisk or his associates. I don’t think I can take that risk.”

“That’s for me to worry about. Besides, you can never be sure about something. I might be fine, I might get hurt. Same thing even if you weren’t Daredevil.”

“So you’d be fine with us dating again?”

“Isn’t that what I’ve been trying to say? How hard did you get hit on the head last night, anyway?” Matt laughed. “Besides, I never really got over you. Stupid, attractive, stubborn bastard.”

“That’s it? I’m sure you could have thrown in a few more adjectives in there,” Matt teased. “But, uh, I never got over you either.”

“Not many people can. I am pretty delicious.”

“ _Wow_.”

~

Two things were absolutely certain. Matt and Foggy had agreed to rekindle their relationship _and_ those meds were definitely kicking in. Not because Matt was acting like he was high but because he felt incredibly sleepy. He was starting to doze off again. Foggy noticed it and thought that Matt’s bed might be a much more comfortable place for the other.

As gently as possible, he picked Matt up and carried him to his bed, placing him down on it. Foggy had intended to leave then but Matt grabbed his arm before he could.

“Could you…stay? Just for a little while?”

“Sure.” How could Foggy refuse?

He walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down, turning to face Matt.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

They both ended up falling asleep like that and only managed to move closer to one another in their sleep so when they woke, they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Just as it should be.

~

Matt stayed at home for longer than just a day. Make that three days because his leg had been causing him some serious trouble so while he wasn’t out fighting crime at night for those days, his days did end significantly better than getting beaten on and that was cuddling sleepily with Foggy. It was nice. Just like old times and he was happy. Foggy was too.

Two days after Matt returned to Nelson & Murdock, Karen walked into the office at the usual time. Things were strangely quiet even though both Matt and Foggy had already arrived (their things were on their desks). The view into the conference room, if it could really be called that, was blocked off. Karen grabbed a pen and notepad, thinking that maybe they were with a client. She’d apologize for not arriving sooner.

She did not see Matt and Foggy with a client upon walking into the room. However, she did see that they clearly had been working at one point but were now kissing. Romantically. Full on the lips action in such a way that was clearly only intended for lovers.

“I am so sorry!” She yelled, covering her eyes with her hand, feeling as though she had invaded their privacy. Karen fled from the room quickly, closing the door behind her.

“Maybe we should have told her we were dating earlier.”

“Maybe. But we can do that later,” Matt said, tugging on Foggy’s tie to bring him back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> All's well that end's well. Now the avocados are happy.
> 
> There might even be a part 3.


End file.
